The human spine is a biomechanical structure with thirty-three vertebral members, and is responsible for protecting the spinal cord, nerve roots and internal organs of the thorax and abdomen. The spine also provides structure support for the body while permitting flexibility of motion. A significant portion of the population will experience back pain at some point in their lives resulting from a spinal condition. The pain may range from general discomfort to disabling pain that immobilizes the individual. Back pain may result from a trauma to the spine, be caused by the natural aging process, or may be the result of a degenerative disease or condition.
Back problems sometimes require correcting the curvature of the spine and/or supporting some or all of the spine to minimize pain to the patient. Such conditions include scoliosis, acute fractured collapsing disc, kyphosis and spinal osteo-arthritis, among others.
Thus, a need continues to exist for enhanced systems and methods for supporting and/or correcting a curvature of the spine. The systems and methods disclosed herein address these needs.